fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Gatô
Gatô (ガトー Gatō) is a prominent member of the Dark Guild, Naked Mummy. Appearance Gatô is a massive man with slim arms and legs. Much like other members of his guild, his face mirrors that of a monkey, with very prominent ears. He has very long, fluffy, albeit, spiky hair, with its form being reminiscent of a long spike, with darkened ends, he doesn’t seem to have eyebrows, and his guild stamp in located on his flat, large nose. In addition, he has small, strange lockings looped into his mouth and lower-lip, reminiscent of stitches. His attire seems to be loosely based off Mexican ones, given the poncho-like cape he wears, which has diamond-shaped motifs on the edges and comes with a mantle with thin strips hanging from it, and his shoulder pads, which both bear the word “''Salsa''”; in addition, during his first appearance, he had a sombrero-like hat hanging from his neck on his back. He also wears striped pants and simple shoes. Personality Gatô appears to be rather ruthless and doesn’t seem to care much about his comrades, having been shown brutalizing a fellow Naked Mummy member who failed to bring him the money necessary to pay the Oración Seis. He also has a strange tendency to repeat sentences twice, with the second following the first after some seconds, without realizing it, something about which he’s always informed by Zatô.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 17-19 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Gatô is first shown in Naked Mummy's headquarters, brutalizing one of their comrades for not having brought back any money, having been defeated by Lucy Heartfilia while robbing the LOVE & LUCKY merchant guild. His fellow member Zatô, having noted that Gatô is repeating himself in the process as always, states that there's nothing to do if they haven't got anything. Gatô says that the time has come to pay the tribute for their senior Dark Guild Oración Seis, and that there's no way they could oppose them, to which Zatô replies he knows, stating he'll make up a new plan to make the cash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 17-19 Oración Seis arc Gatô, Zatô and the rest of their guild appear at Oración Seis' side to fight the Light Team. All of them are shown surrounding Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Carla, with Gatô and Zatô discussing Nirvana's influence on the earth itself. Natsu is surprised to see two "monkeys", with his surprise being aumented and the number of "monkeys" being acknowledged as three when he sees the one responsible for the failed attack to LOVE & LUCKY. As Gatô introduces their guild, Zatô proposes they have some fun, and the two group ready to battle, with Gray stating that he'll force them to reveal the enemy base's position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 4-7 Gatô and Zatô watch on as their comrades get rapidly beaten by Natsu and Gray. Zatô comments that the two are pretty good, and Gatô asks him if they should join the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 2-4 The two of them are then rapidly defeated offscreen by Natsu and Gray, being shown lying down, badly beaten. Natsu, having failed to force Zatô into revealing the position of their base and having hit him, tries to get his answers from Gatô instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 10-12 Gatô seems to have spilled the beans, due to Natsu, Gray and Carla appearing later at Oración Seis' base, wondering wheter that's the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 15 Equipment Club: Gatô was shown wielding a club when brutalizing the fellow Naked Mummy member who had failed to bring back LOVE & LUCKY's money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 18 Relationships Zatô Gatô and his guildmate Zatô mutually refer to each other as "Nii-san" (a honorific Japanese term for "older brother"), possibly hinting friendship or even blood ties.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 18 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Naked Mummy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Naked Mummy Members